The present invention relates to a packaging system and a roller receiving device for a packaging system for fluids.
Packaging systems having a roller, as well as roller receiving devices for such rollers, are known. A widely distributed example of such a packaging system is what is known as a deoroller. Known packaging systems of this sort have a container in which the fluid (such as deodorant) is contained, and that is provided with an outlet opening. In the area of this outlet opening, in the known systems a one-piece roller receiving element is provided, also called a fitment. This fitment receives the roller on one side and is fastened to the container on the other side. An area of the roller surface that faces the interior of the container is exposed to the interior of the container, so that fluid can move onto this area from the interior of the container, and an area of the roller surface is exposed towards the outside the container. With the use of such systems, the packaging system is standardly brought into an overhead position, so that fluid moves onto the inwardly exposed surface area of the roller, and by rolling the roller on a surface, such as for example a person's armpit in the case of a deodorant roller, is transported to the external side. Of course, the outwardly exposed or inwardly exposed surface area of the roller migrates during this process, because the roller is retained so as to be movable.
For this purpose, a sufficient amount of play is provided between the roller and the fitment, so that when the roller is rolled during operation the fluid can penetrate to the outside. In addition, a cover is provided by which the sealing system can be sealed during non-use or transport. In the closed state, this cover presses the roller and the fitment against one another in such a way that an essentially tight connection is produced. In addition, the cover has the function of covering the sealing system. In such systems, the roller is held captively in the fitment, in such a way that during normal use it cannot fall out of the fitment. However, the fitment also has a degree of elasticity sufficient to make it possible for the roller to be received in the fitment during assembly; after assembly, holding forces are formed that are sufficient to prevent the roller from springing out of the fitment during normal use.
In these known systems, the roller is made of a hard material. The fitment is made of a soft material; as a rule, LLDPE is used. The container is made of a hard material; as a rule, HDPE is used.
In these known packaging systems, the fitment is held on the container by a snap connection. For this purpose, the fitment and the container each have a holding segment, and the holding segments work together to form the locking connection. In the known systems, the locking connection has, besides its holding function, a sealing function, so that this locking seating provides a sealing of the fitment relative to the container.
In these known packaging systems, when the cover is closed as a rule a good degree of tightness is provided between the fitment and the roller. The tightness between the fitment and the container is mediocre. In these known systems, the locking connection between the container and the fitment is flawed.